


Get My Good Side

by kikikryslee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, American Harry, Banter, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Famous Liam, Famous Louis, Famous Niall, Famous Zayn, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, OT5 Friendship, One Direction is Louis Liam Niall and Zayn, Photographer Harry, Pining, SO, Smut, a little bit of, and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikikryslee/pseuds/kikikryslee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul sighed. “You’re being rude, Louis. Again. Now tell me who this is.”<br/>Louis gave Harry a quick once-over. “He’s, um… Someone whose dick probably can’t breathe. And you need to retire those boots, mate.”<br/>Harry looked down at what he was wearing. It was true that his brown boots had seen better days, but he didn’t think his jeans were that tight.<br/>“Louis,” Paul warned. “This is Harry, the new photographer.”<br/>“Great. How you doing?”<br/>“Just peachy,” Harry replied. He could already tell that Louis was going to be his ‘favorite.’<br/>---<br/>Or, the one where Harry is the new tour photographer for One Direction. After getting off on the wrong foot, Harry and Louis soon put their judgments aside and realize how well they really get along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get My Good Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helenahjay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenahjay/gifts).



> I was a pinch hitter for this story, so I'm sorry it took so long for it to get to you! Fingers crossed you at least enjoy it! 
> 
> This sort of takes place during the Midnight Memories era. I moved the dates around as far as where the tour started and stopped, just to make it work better for the plot. Oops. Haha. 
> 
> Thank you to my awesome [beta](http://coeurose.tumblr.com/) for going through and helping me make changes to the story when I was just too tired to do it anymore! You're the best! 
> 
> This story was written for the prompt: Louis is in 1D. Harry gets hired as the tour photographer. His insta is as cryptic as you'd expect. Louis just wants him to post pictures of his good side, but Harry has other ideas. Artistic!Harry is pretty disinterested in boybands in general, and Louis in particular. And that makes Famous!Louis irritated but definitely intrigued.
> 
> I think I stuck sort of close to it, so I hope you like it!
> 
>  
> 
> **DO NOT post this story or any of my other stories on any other websites. I'm not comfortable with that, and I hope that you can please respect that. If you see any of my stories on another website, please let me know. I am also NOT currently authorizing translations of any of my stories at this time. I hope you can respect that, as well. Thank you!**

Harry hated traffic.

He couldn’t stand the bumper-to-bumper movement among the many cars that flooded the Los Angeles streets and the constant beeping of horns and yelling of drivers always gave him a headache.

But the worst thing about traffic was how it always made him late, which he currently was as he hurriedly pressed the ‘Close Door’ button of the elevator he was in.

Harry was on the way to meet his latest and, unfortunately, most famous client: One Direction.

A boy band.

It sent shivers down Harry’s spine as he thought about the time he would have to spend on tour with them. He hadn’t particularly wanted to take on the job, but his manager had heavily encouraged him to, saying it would really show off Harry’s versatility, or something like that.

Please. Harry had worked with the Rolling Stones on their last tour, and yet his manager was worried about ‘versatility.’

Yeah, right.

Eventually the elevator doors closed, and he felt himself moving up to the top floor.

He didn’t know too much about One Direction, although it seemed the rest of the world did.

Their latest album had come out late last year, and although Harry hadn’t heard it yet, he was sure it was full of the same generic pop music he’d heard on the radio over the last few years. The music had had some catchy beats, he could admit, but not a whole lot of substance behind the lyrics.

Something about the phrase ‘chinny-chin chins’ just didn’t do much for him.

He knew that there were four members of the band, and they were all around Harry’s age. But despite looking them up last night, he couldn’t remember their names to save his life. One of them had black hair and was named Zack or something, and another was blonde, and was possibly named Nick? Then there were the other two, who both had brown hair and names that started with L.

Harry was certain he would get the two of them confused for a little while.

The elevator ‘dinged’ and he stepped out, nearly walking into the man he was pretty sure he was looking for.

The man had a neatly trimmed goatee and was wearing all black. When his eyes fell on Harry, they immediately lit up.

“You must be Harry,” he greeted in a heavy Irish accent.

“That I am. Harry Styles; nice to meet you.”

“Paul Higgins, Tour Manager. It’s a pleasure. Now, I was told that my job today was to introduce you to the boys; everything else has been taken care of.”

Harry nodded. “That’s right: the boys are on break right now, but they start back again next Saturday with three nights in Pasadena.”

“Perfect. You ready to meet the boys?”

“I think so; let’s go.”

Paul turned around and started walking down the hallway away from the elevator. Over his shoulder he said, “the boys are in meetings all day today, but they are excited to meet you. We’re actually catching them on a brief intermission right now. They’ve been discussing the final set list for almost an hour.”

“They can’t make a decision on what songs to sing?”

“Something like that. I know it seems surprising, but getting four, opinionated young guys to agree on what twenty-three songs to sing and in what order can be a little difficult.”

“You don’t say,” Harry said sarcastically.

Paul just chuckled.

He led Harry into a large conference room, and there, sitting around a huge, black table were the boys.

Three of them looked up to see who was walking in, while the fourth’s attention was still held by his phone.

“Boys, come over here,” Paul called out to them.

Two of them – the blonde and one of the brunets – came over happily, eager to meet the new person in their midst, while the others were slower in their approach.

“Boys, this is Harry Styles,” Paul introduced them. “He’s our new tour photographer. You’ll see him at rehearsals and backstage, and we’d like to have him shoot you guys hanging out together away from the stage, as well.”

The two friendly ones nodded, and the brunet extended his hand. “Well, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Liam.”

“Nice to meet you, too, man,” Harry said with a smile.

The blonde introduced himself with a handshake, as well, saying that his name was Niall.

When Harry looked over to the one with black hair, he was met with a half-smile that was gone before Harry could even blink. “I’m Zayn.”

“Hey, Zayn.” He looked over at the last one, who was still fascinated by his phone.

With a roll of his eyes, Paul walked over and snatched the device out of his hands.

“Hey!” he protested. “What the fuck?”

“You’re being rude, Louis. Again. Say hello.”

Harry couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows at how Paul was talking to him like a grumpy three-year-old who hadn’t napped long enough.

“OK. Fine. Hello.” Louis gave Harry a quick once-over. “Can I have my mobile back now?”

“Not until you tell me who this is.”

“He’s, um… Someone whose dick probably can’t breathe. And you need to retire those boots, mate.”

Harry looked down at what he was wearing. It was true that his brown boots had seen better days, but he didn’t think his jeans were that tight. They felt fine.

“Louis,” Paul warned.

“Fine. I don’t know. Happy?”

“No. This is Harry, the new photographer.”

“Great. How you doing?”

“Just peachy,” Harry replied, his dislike for Louis already starting to build. It didn’t help that he was already annoyed at the traffic he’d encountered earlier, which made him late to this very meeting, but now he also had to deal with Louis, who he could just tell was going to be his ‘favorite.’

“Fantastic, glad to hear it. Make sure you get my good side, OK?”

With a wink, he took his phone back and started to walk away.

“What I’m looking at is probably the only good side to you,” Harry muttered.

Niall snorted and started laughing when Louis glared at Harry over his shoulder.

Liam and Zayn looked like they wanted to join in, and Paul just sighed.

Louis rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat.

“Don’t worry, man,” Liam said. “Louis and I didn’t get along when we first met, either.”

“Oh really?” Harry asked. “And how do you get along now?”

“We’re best mates now. He just has to warm up to you.”

“I can hear you, you know,” Louis whined from his seat.

“That just means you’re not deaf, Lou,” Niall shot back.

Louis flipped him off.

At that moment, a few people in suits walked into the room.

“Duty calls,” Zayn said. “It was nice meeting you, mate.”

Harry smiled. “Yeah, you, too.”

“Hey. We were going to get pizza tonight, if you wanted to join,” Liam offered.

“Just you guys?”

“Paul, too,” Niall answered. “Probably a few other people from the crew. You’re more than welcome.”

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, sure. Sounds great.”

“Awesome. Paul, can you give him the address?”

Paul nodded and started backing away. The people in suits were staring them down.

“Time to go,” Harry observed. “I’ll see you guys tonight.”

Niall, Liam and Zayn all waved before returning to the table.

Before Harry left the room, he glanced back to see that Louis had finally put down his phone. He was also glaring after Harry.

Harry winked, returning Louis’ earlier action, causing Louis’ scowl to deepen.

\---

“Hey guys, check out Louis’ good side,” Niall joked.

As the other boys giggled like schoolchildren behind him in the elevator, Louis just groaned.

“Enough, guys.”

“I can’t believe you said to get your good side,” Zayn laughed. “What’s wrong with you?”

Louis turned to face his band mates and said, “Listen, Paul took my mobile and treated me like I’m five. I was talking to my mum, and you know that with her new due date we’re both getting more and more nervous.”

Louis’ mother Jay was pregnant with twins, and just last week, the doctors told her that the twins could arrive up to two months earlier than expected. Because of the tour, there was now a very high chance of Louis not being home for the birth, so now he wanted to know the second anything happened, just in case that chance became a reality.

Louis and Jay were very close, so she was only too happy to oblige to Louis’ request and send constant updates. That helped a lot, but Louis still worried.

The reason for that wasn’t because Jay was alone. Quite the opposite, really: Jay was married to Louis’ stepfather, Dan. But the problem was, Dan went on a lot of business trips, ones that sometimes took him away from home for more than a week at a time. If Jay did go into labor when Dan wasn’t home, that would mean that the next oldest person at home was Louis’ sister Lottie, who was only fifteen and couldn’t drive yet.

They still had time until Jay was anticipated to have the babies, but the idea of Jay not being able to reach a hospital quickly enough because she might not have someone to take her set Louis on edge.

So sometimes, if Louis missed a message from her or their conversation got interrupted, he got a little snippy.

“Did something happen?” Liam asked.

“She said she was feeling extra nauseous this morning, so she had some soup for lunch and took a nap right after. She said she felt a little better, and Dan is with her now, but still…”

“She’ll be OK, Lou,” Niall said as the elevator reached the ground floor. “Your mum’s one of the toughest women I know.”

“Thanks, Niall.”

“I mean, she has to be. She had to deal with you for the last twenty-two years.”

Louis sighed and rolled his eyes before getting off the elevator. “Thanks, Niall. You’re a Grade A friend.”

\---

Harry found the Italian restaurant where everyone was meeting for dinner easily enough. Once he was shown to the private section, he’d felt instantly at home with the people that One Direction got the pleasure of working with.

Besides the boys and Paul, there were a few other people, including Lou, their hairstylist; Caroline, their wardrobe stylist; Mark, their trainer; Helene, their vocal coach; their choreographer, who was also named Paul; and their band, Josh, Jon, Sandy and Dan.

Harry’s nerves prior to entering the building were long gone, thanks to the friendly conversation between his new coworkers, as well as the wine they ordered to go with the pizza.

“So you’re a complete local?” Lou asked him.

Harry nodded before taking a sip from his glass. “Yes, ma’am. Born and raised in Los Angeles. Never really thought about going anywhere else.”

“I do like it here. There’s always something to do.”

“Absolutely,” Harry agreed. “And I think that’s a reason why I love being here so much. You never know what you’ll experience. Every city in California is like that, too. There’s so much history and culture everywhere you look, and I’m so glad I was raised here.”

Across the table and down a few chairs, Louis rolled his eyes.

In the few hours between first meeting Harry and coming down to the restaurant, Louis had done a little research.

Immediately after typing Harry’s name into Google, an Instagram and a personal website popped up.

Louis checked the Instagram first, and was left unsurprised by the pictures he found there.

They were just so… hipster: pictures of random buildings, old school musicians, landscapes and half-eaten foods. And all of them were in black and white.

But going off Louis’ first impression of him, they were just so… Harry.

Harry, who wore tight, black skinny jeans with suede Chelsea boots and floral shirts. Harry, who had brown, wavy hair down to his shoulders and the most random tattoos littering his skin.

Harry, who didn’t seem to have any interest in boy bands, and would probably prefer to be with someone more his style, like The Eagles or Fleetwood Mac.

Which was another thing: Harry’s interests. After checking Harry’s website, Louis decided Harry was only working with One Direction for the money.

That had to be it.

The photographer had worked with bands like Coldplay, Kodaline and, most recently, the Rolling Stones.

For fuck’s sake, there was a quote on the page from Mick Jagger saying, ‘Harry is an ace photographer.’

It made Louis scratch his head in confusion at just how Harry had gone from top-name rock band to reality-show created boy band.

Of course, Louis thought they were more than just a boy band now, with the release of _Midnight Memories._ It had more of a rock vibe, way more than anything on _Up All Night_ or _Take Me Home._

Plus, Louis was just prouder of their new album. He’d written on most of the songs, so it was much more personal to him than the other two, which were mainly composed by different songwriters on their team.

He wondered if Harry had even listened to _Midnight Memories._ Louis made a mental note to ask him next time they spoke.

“I’d like to propose a toast,” Paul said, standing up from his chair.

Everyone around the dinner table raised their glass up and listened to what Paul had to say.

“We’ve gone through two tours together already,” he started. “But I want this one to be the best ever. We’ve all worked so hard this year – just like we have every other year – to promo the new album and get photo shoots together. We have a new photographer, Harry, who I think will be an excellent addition to the team. If you haven’t said ‘hello’ to him yet, please do.”

Harry blushed slightly under the attention from half the table, but kept his glass held high.

“And of course, we have the best damn group of boys we could possibly have. Louis, Liam, Zayn, Niall… I’ve said this to you before, but I’ll say it again. You boys are like sons to me, and I’m so proud of everything you’ve done in these past couple of years. I’m so happy to be here with you for another tour, and I can’t wait to see how far you go.”

A few people said, ‘Aww,’ at Paul’s sudden sappiness.

“To the Where We Are Tour,” Paul concluded simply.

“To the Where We Are Tour,” the rest of the table echoed.

As Louis raised his glass, he saw Harry aiming his phone toward the center of the table, where everyone’s glasses were clinking.

Louis expected to see the picture on Harry’s Instagram by morning.

\---

Louis was right. And of course the photo was in black in white. Because why wouldn’t it be?

Harry hadn’t bothered to tag anyone in the shot, and had simply captioned it ‘Clink.’

Louis could’ve rolled his eyes at how weird this guy was.

He closed the app and rolled back over in bed after checking the time.

He only had another few minutes before he had to get up and get ready for rehearsals.

Tour would start next week and they had finally decided on the official set list yesterday.

Louis knew that he and his band mates weren’t the most organized people in the world, but even that was pushing it.

 _Oh well,_ Louis thought to himself. It was done. The set list was finalized, and Louis couldn’t wait to perform it, especially since some of the songs have never been heard live.

But most of all, he just couldn’t wait to be on tour. As much as he complained about being on the road all the time and missing his family, he had to admit that touring was the most fun thing about his job.

He got to see new faces and different signs in the crowd every night, enjoyed the sightseeing he was able to do – which wasn’t much – and got to travel the world, getting to go to places he’d only dreamed of.

It wasn’t the worst way he could spend his life.

The alarm went off then, and Louis turned it off with a groan.

 _Rise and shine,_ he thought to himself. If only he got to rise a few hours later.

\---

Louis woke from his afternoon nap as he heard a loud splash. It was the day before the first concert, and the boys were taking advantage by lounging near Niall’s pool at his L.A. house.

He peeked one eye open as Liam emerged from under the water.

“Whoo!” Liam cheered. “Water feels great.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. You getting in?”

“Maybe.”

“I bet if Harry was here, you’d get in,” Liam teased.

Louis raised an eyebrow and looked at his friend. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me.”

“No, I don’t think I did. I don’t like what you’re insinuating there, Payno.”

Liam grinned. “Oh, no?”

“No.”

“Is that why at rehearsals yesterday you kept sticking your arse out a little bit more whenever Harry was in a ten-foot radius?”

“I did no such thing,” Louis denied.

“Or, the day before that when you complimented Harry on his ‘huge monkey paws’ because he carried two giant Evian bottles in one hand? Come on, Lou. We all know how you feel about big hands.”

“I don’t recall saying that…”

“How about last night, when Niall invited you to come over today, and you said ‘no,’ but as soon as Zayn messaged us all this morning and said that Harry was coming, you said you couldn’t wait to come?”

Louis pursed his lips. “Fuck off, Payno.”

“Really? Not even going to try to talk your way out of any of those?”

Louis put up his middle finger instead of saying anything else.

No sooner had he put his hand down on his lounger did Niall and Zayn walk up with Harry in tow.

Louis sat up a little straighter in his chair.

“Cheers, lads,” Louis greeted them.

Niall rolled his eyes at Louis’ position. “Tommo, get in the water.” He dropped his towel on the lounger next to Louis’ and took off his shirt.

“I’m getting there. Just taking my time. Soaking in some sun first.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Zayn plopped himself down in the chair on the other side of Niall and put his feet up. “Nah. Louis’ got the right idea.”

“Thank you, Zayn.”

Before Louis could respond, he heard the subtle clicking of a camera.

“Hey, warn people before you do that,” Louis said.

“Just checking the light, Louis,” Harry shot back. “Don’t get your knickers in a twist.”

Louis pouted. “They’re not in a twist.”

“Just an expression, Louis.” Harry smiled at him before walking closer to the pool.

“Get a shot of me, H,” Niall said. He walked over to the edge and flexed his muscles.

Harry laughed and got down on one knee before he started snapping.

“Is anyone getting in here with me?” Liam complained.

“Be there in a second, Liam,” Niall answered before turning his body slightly to the right.

“OK, now hang on; why is this a solo Niall shoot?” Louis asked as he stood up. “I’m getting in this one. Zayn, you, too; come on.”

“No, I’m good,” Zayn said, holding up a hand.

“Well fine. Louis and Niall pictures, then. Give a smile, Ni.”

Harry sighed and took a few pictures of the two of them making goofy faces in their bathing suits.

Right when Louis was about to throw up a West Side sign on his left hand, Harry slowly lowered the camera from his face and grinned. Then he slowly gave Niall a nod.

“What’s that mean?”

But Louis soon got his answer as he felt Niall wrap his arms around his waist and start tugging on him, eventually picking Louis up just enough so that his toes were grazing the cement. And then, they were falling sideways into the pool.

Louis pushed Niall’s arms off him once they were under the water.

He kicked himself up, gasping for air when his face was above the surface again.

“Niall, what the hell!” Louis yelled when his friend was facing him again. He heard Liam and Zayn laughing as he brushed a hand across his face, getting his fringe out of his eyes.

Niall shrugged. “What? Liam wanted us to get in the pool. And it makes for good, fun pictures.”

Of course, that was when he heard the sounds of Harry’s camera going again.

“You took pictures of that?”

“Absolutely. It’s what I’m here for. Remember? God, you should see your face in some of these. They’re brilliant.”

“Delete them,” Louis ordered.

“Why? Afraid I didn’t capture your good side?”

Harry winked before walking away to sit on his own lounge chair.

Zayn was still giggling from where he sat.

\---

Sure enough, a picture of Niall pulling Louis into the pool made its way to the One Direction Instagram the next day.

Niall’s face was hidden behind Louis’ head, but you could see Louis’ expression very clearly. His eyes were wide and his eyebrows were nearly touching his hairline. One arm was reached outward, his fingers spread like he was trying to grab onto something, and the other was stretched out toward the pool, bracing for impact.

Definitely not his best side.

Reluctantly, Louis liked the picture, along with the six hundred thousand other people who already had.

“Lou, you paying attention?” Niall yelled.

He wasn’t.

Louis jumped and turned toward his band mates, who were all staring back at him. It was the night of their first Rose Bowl show, and the boys were going through a sound check.

“What?” Louis asked innocently as he slid his phone back in the pocket of his sweatpants.

“Focus, Tommo,” Liam said. “Come on; few more songs then we’re done until show time.”

Louis nodded, and Liam signaled for the music to start. He waited as “Better Than Words” began, and right on cue, Zayn started singing.

 

_Better than words_

_More than a feeling_

_Crazy in love_

_Dancing on the ceiling_

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Louis saw Harry walk into the arena from one of the side entrances. He stood behind the first section of seating and started snapping pictures.

 

_Every time we touch_

_I’m all shook up_

_You make me wanna…_

_How deep is your love?_

_God only knows,_

_Baby!_

 

Harry moved closer to the stage so that he was about ten rows back and took more pictures.

Louis watched him as he sang the chorus of the song with the boys.

Harry was wearing his trademark black skinny jeans, a black T-shirt and his brown boots again.

Louis hated it. The outfit was so plain and simple.

So why couldn’t Louis tear his eyes away from him?

He heard the cue of the music and prepared to sing his solo.

 

_Better than words,_

_You drive me crazy!_

_Someone like you_

_Always be my baby._

He swayed slightly as Niall took over the next part, and Harry lowered his camera to check his photos.

Seemingly satisfied, Harry went through the same side door through which he’d entered.

Louis shrugged it off as he sang the chorus again, figuring Harry was going to download his pictures so he would have some ready to go before the performance.

As Louis started to sing his second solo of the song, he once again saw Harry out of the corner of his eye. Now Harry was near the back of the actual stage, taking pictures of them from behind.

He glanced over his shoulder when he sang the final line and could see Harry’s smile when he did.

_Well that was unexpected._

Louis didn’t think Harry would react at all, and he definitely didn’t think he’d get a real smile out of him.

Sometimes Louis impressed even himself with the reactions he could get out of people.

He turned to face the stadium, preparing for the next song.

When he glanced back a few minutes later, he saw Harry walking away from them, with a sense of purpose behind his gait.

\---

Harry sat in surprise at what he’d just heard.

After taking pictures of the boys through their sound check, he decided to finally listen to their new album.

And boy was he shocked. Some of the songs still had that familiar pop sound he’d come to expect from them, but overall, the record was definitely rockier and more mature than anything he’d heard before.

The lyrics were better on this album and the music to accompany it just sounded stronger and more personal.

Out of curiosity, Harry googled ‘midnight memories writing credits.’

A Wikipedia page was the first result, and he skimmed down the first few sections to get to what he was looking for. Harry felt even more surprised when he saw that Louis’ name was on almost every song. After a quick count, he saw that Louis had the most credits to his name, followed by Liam. Niall and Zayn had a few songs each.

Harry could admit when he was wrong, so it was easy for him to say, in this moment, that he was wrong about Louis.

Some of the songs that Louis had written were perhaps his favorite on the record, like ‘Strong’ or ‘Through the Dark.’

It’s just, Louis didn’t seem like the songwriter type. He didn’t give off the ‘channeling my real feelings into a song’ vibes. In Harry’s opinion, Louis was the person who was just happy to be on stage, getting attention from large crowds and raking in a nice paycheck.

Harry also thought that Louis enjoyed singing, but didn’t necessarily care about exactly _what_ he was singing.

Yeah, Harry was definitely wrong.

He would have to say something to Louis the next chance he got.

\---

That time came around a short while later.

Everyone was hurrying around backstage, getting ready for the show to start.

Well, everyone except the boys, who were lounging around, still without headsets in their ears or microphones in hand.

Harry actually found Louis walking out of his dressing room, headed somewhat toward the stage and texting away on his phone. The sight reminded Harry of something else he had to apologize for.

“Hey, can I talk to you for a second?” Harry asked seriously.

Louis paused and looked around. Upon seeing that there wasn’t anybody else around that Harry could’ve been talking to, he asked, “Who, me?”

Harry chuckled. “Yeah, you.”

Louis nodded, a look of confusion still on his face, and leaned back against the wall behind him.

“I just feel like we got off to a bad start,” Harry said. “Um, the day we met, I was just in a bad mood. Traffic sucked, I had a headache, I was late, blah blah blah. And I feel bad because the comment I made toward you wasn’t exactly appropriate.”

Louis snorted and looked down at his feet. “Yeah, probably not.”

“Also, the other day, Zayn told me about your mom, and how it was making you tense, which is why you were attached to your phone that day. I wish I had known; I wouldn’t have said anything.”

“It’s OK,” Louis told him.

“It’s not, really. But thank you for understanding.”

“You’re welcome. We all have our bad days. God knows I’ve had plenty of them. I mean, that first day, not only was I tense because of my mom, but I was also mad at how Paul was talking to me, _and_ I was feeling a bit bloated. So that comment you made didn’t exactly make sense in my head at the time. Felt like you were mocking me a little bit.”

“Got it. Well, I’m still sorry. And listen, I would never mock you like that.”

“I know that now. And I’m sorry, too,” Louis said. “I’m not usually like that. Trust me. Everybody likes me, so you’ll fall in line soon enough.”

They shared a laugh, which was immediately followed by an awkward silence.

“Um…” they said at the same time.

Harry smiled before remembering. “Oh! I listened to _Midnight Memories_ today. I loved it. I thought there were a lot of good songs on there.”

Louis’ brow furrowed instantly. “You didn’t listen to it before you started working with us?”

_Oh. Shit._

“Of course I did,” Harry lied. “Um, but you know… I hadn’t heard it, um, live before today. So I listened to it again, after experiencing some of the songs live, and I remembered how much I loved the songs on there and I love them even more now.”

Louis nodded slowly, listening to Harry’s every word.

Harry almost thought he got away with it, until Louis accused, “You’re full of shit. You never listened to our record before today, did you?”

“No,” Harry quietly confessed. “Sorry.”

“You don’t like us, do you?”

“Of course I do. You guys are awesome.”

Granted, Harry hadn’t been able to spend too much time with the boys apart from the few days they’d hung out so far. He expected that to all change once they were away from the LA area and properly on tour, but he thought the guys were all genuinely nice and hard working.

“Not us personally. I meant boy bands,” Louis clarified.

“Oh. Um… not my favorite, I guess.”

“That’s easy to tell, considering you worked with the fucking Rolling Stones just a few months ago. How you went from Keith Richards to us is beyond my understanding, but hey. You do you.”

Harry laughed. “Yeah, I guess it is a bit of a jump, huh?”

Louis just nodded.

“But I’m having fun so far. Really. And who knows? Maybe you can be the ones to change my opinion on boy bands.”

“The pleasure would be all mine,” Louis grinned.

Harry returned the smile easily.

“Listen, I should probably go get ready. I think I might have a show to perform or something like that?”

“I think I heard some rumors of a One Direction concert tonight,” Harry played along. “Don’t know if it’s anywhere near here, though.”

“Actually, I think it’s very close. I should go check that out.”

“Maybe you should. Good luck.”

“Thanks. I’ll, uh, see you out there?”

“Sure will.”

Louis’s smile never left his face during the entire last part of the conversation. It stayed right where it was even as he backed away and hurried toward the stage.

He was so late. His band mates were probably going to kill him.

\---

The next morning, Louis saw the latest picture on the One Direction Instagram. It was the picture that Harry must have snapped when Louis had looked over his shoulder at him during sound check. The photo was in black and white and showed Liam, Zayn and Niall all looking out toward the empty stadium, which was easily visible in the background. And then there was Louis, who looked back toward the camera, his eyes focused on the person who was holding it.

Louis liked the picture. He looked so serious in it, when he knew that was a word he would never pick in a million years to describe himself.

But he also looked really good in it. His stance showed off the perfect curve of his ass, and his hair looked perfect; plus, he knew that if the photo was in color, his eyes would be piercing.

It was an excellent photo, which Louis was starting to expect from Harry.

Mick hadn’t been kidding when he called Harry an ‘ace photographer.’ The man knew how to capture the light in just the right ways to make Louis, and the rest of the boys, look the best in every picture he shot.

Louis still didn’t know what it was that brought Harry to them, but he couldn’t find it in himself to complain. Harry was hot, and Louis enjoyed watching Harry work… especially when Harry knelt down in front of Louis to get a good shot of one of the other boys.

OK, so he had a teeny tiny crush on the photographer. So what? It was nothing, and definitely wouldn’t turn into anything.

Louis was sure of it.

\---

A week later, the boys were down in Texas, a day ahead of their show in El Paso.

They were all working out with Mark in one of the training rooms inside of the Sun Bowl Stadium.

Well, Liam, Niall and Zayn were all working out. Louis, however, was lying on the floor in the corner, pretending to do a sit-up if anyone noticed.

“All right, boys; don’t mind me,” Harry instructed.

He took a bunch of highly sweaty, slightly embarrassing photos of Zayn boxing with Mark, Niall doing box jumps and Liam attempting to beat his personal record of most push-ups in a single session.

Nearly forty minutes in, after getting lots of different shots of the three of them, Harry turned his attention to Louis, as it looked like he was falling asleep.

He walked over to the other man and plopped himself down next to him.

“Shouldn’t you be doing something, too?”

“Why? Are they looking?” Louis hurriedly started doing crunches before realizing that nobody was glancing his way.

“No, I meant because this is a training session,” Harry clarified. “Shouldn’t you be, you know… training?”

Louis scoffed. “I don’t train with Mark. Never have, probably never will.”

“So, your band mates box and lift weights and do squats and push-ups, and you just hang out?”

“On days like these? Yeah, pretty much.”

“Do you do any kind of exercise?”

Louis’ eyes lit up. “Now that’s an entirely different question.”

He got to his feet and walked over to the opposite corner of the room where Mark kept his extra equipment. Knowing Louis as well as he did, Mark always brought along a soccer ball for Louis to kick around when the other boys were doing their workouts.

He’d given up on getting Louis to do a chin-up long ago, though he always encouraged Louis to at least try some cardio or basic weight training every now and then.

“Follow me,” Louis whispered as he grabbed the ball, even though they left the room in plain sight.

The two of them walked away from the training room and out of the building. Louis led them to one of the blocked off parking lots that surrounded the stadium. There was a makeshift soccer goal made up of empty black crates with an old painter’s tarp secured across the top.

“Looks like Mark was already out here,” Louis commented. “Good. Saves me the hassle of having to do it.”

Louis dropped the ball to the ground and started dribbling it, moving it easily around the parking lot.

Harry readied his camera and took a few test shots.

After a few minutes, Louis wound his leg back and kicked the ball with all his might, sending it straight into the ‘net.’ The ball came flying back after bouncing off the wall, and Louis jumped up and let it make contact with his chest, sending it downward.

“Not bad,” Harry complimented him.

“Thanks. Played for a few years when I was younger.”

“So this is what you do for exercise? Soccer?”

Louis sighed and gave Harry a scathing look. “You’re such an American. It’s football.”

Harry shook his head. “If you say so.”

“I do say so.” Louis kicked the ball again, getting it into the goal again.

Harry couldn’t help but notice how Louis’ athletic shorts stretched nicely across his ass when he fully extended his leg, kicking the ball away.

It was only because he was paying such close attention. Of course, he also noticed how Louis was thrown slightly off-balance with every powerful kick.

“So you don’t lift weights or box or anything?”

Louis wrinkled his face up at the mention of other physical activity. “Please. Footie’s the only thing I need. With how much cardio I get during a game, I don’t need to go for long runs like Liam does. Plus, I work all of the muscles in my lower body when I fight someone for the ball or come to a full stop at midfield. And of course, my ass is in pretty great shape. I don’t think I have any concerns there.”

Harry hoped he didn’t blush at the mention of Louis’ ass.

“I mean, you yourself said that it was the best side about me, remember?”

If Harry wasn’t blushing before, he was now.

“I apologized for that comment, right?” he asked uncertainly.

“Yeah, you did. No worries.” Louis waved him off. “Remember? You were annoyed because of traffic? I was mad that Paul took my phone and treated me like a kid?”

“Does that happen a lot?” Harry asked, even though he knew the answer. He’d seen the two men interact enough to know that it did.

“Only when I deserve it… So, all the time, I guess.”

Harry laughed and took a shot of Louis winding up. His face was screwed up in concentration and his arms were extended out in different directions. His right arm was pointed down, like it was guiding his kicking foot, and his left arm was up and away from his body, with his hand cupped in an almost perfect ninety degree angle.

The two of them were silent for a little while, as Louis kicked the ball around, and Harry kept taking pictures of him from different angles.

It was nearly a half hour later when Liam came out to get them.

“Lou!” he called. “Come on; we need to start getting ready. We’ll be late on stage… Again.”

“Well, that’s my cue,” Louis sighed as Liam went back inside. He was sweating pretty heavily, with his T-shirt soaked nearly through. The Texas heat didn’t help anything.

Harry looked up from his spot on an empty golf cart, where he had been sitting and examining his pictures.

“Huh?”

Louis rolled his eyes. “I _said_ I have to go. Liam just came out and said it was time to get ready. Have to shower and get my hair done and all that fun stuff.”

“Oh. OK.”

The two of them went back inside.

“Did you get some good shots?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded. “Definitely. I know which ones I want to post of you guys. Check out yours when you can. You’ll like it; I definitely got your good side.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, of course. I was sitting behind you for a while, remember?”

With a smirk and a wink, Harry headed back to his dressing room to upload his pictures, leaving Louis to think about what had just happened.

If Louis wanted to closely examine that interaction, taking into consideration that Harry constantly referred to Louis’ ass as his ‘good side,’ he might go as far as saying that Harry was flirting with him.

Louis gave that idea some thought for just a second more before shaking it off.

Nah. No way was that possible.

\---

“We killed it out there,” Louis said breathlessly as he, Liam, Zayn and Niall hurried off the stage.

They could still hear the crowd screaming for them in hopes that they would come out to do one more song.

But it was too late: the confetti had been shot into the air and the fireworks were just about to finish. The show was done for the night.

“This was the best night so far,” Niall agreed.

They made their way toward their dressing rooms, and spotted Harry, who was headed in the same direction.

“H!” Niall called out, getting the photographer’s attention.

Harry turned and grinned at them. “There you boys are. Thought you might’ve been convinced to do another song for your adoring fans.”

They all shook their heads.

“Nah, party’s over,” Liam shook his head. “At least for tonight.”

“A good number of those people might be making the drive to San Antonio,” Zayn said. “So, the party’s not really over for them.”

“That’s kind of a far drive,” Harry noted. “It’s gotta be like, eight hours. Do you really have fans who would-?”

“Yes,” the four of them said in unison.

“I don’t call ‘em the best fans in the world for nothing,” Niall grinned.

“Boys, let’s go!” Paul called from behind them. “Get a move on. Vans are leaving in five minutes.”

Liam swore and headed to his dressing room, with Niall and Zayn following suit.

Louis and Harry moved at a slightly slower pace.

“You really did do a great job tonight,” Harry complimented.

“Thanks. Did you get some good shots of us out there?”

“I think so. It’s easy to photograph you guys. You always look like you’re having a blast up on stage.”

“It’s because we are. It’s easy to look like that when you look forward to every single performance.”

“And you get to do it all over again at the next stadium.”

Louis nodded excitedly.

“Well don’t worry; I’ll be there to capture every moment with my camera. Make sure you show me your good side again, OK?”

Louis hesitated in his step as he looked over at Harry, whose tone of voice had gotten lower with those last few words.

Then Harry winked before picking up his pace and leaving Louis alone in the hallway.

Louis licked his lips before pressing them together, holding back his smile.

He hadn’t been sure of it before, but now he totally was: Harry was definitely flirting.

\---

Louis shouldn’t have been so excited to see the notification at the top of his phone that ‘harrystyles’ had posted a new photo.

But he was; he couldn’t deny it. It was the only form of communication from Harry that had remained normal.

Nearly a week had gone by since Harry’s flirty comments about his good side, and since then, nothing.

No comments, no winks, no smirks, no subtle eye contact. Louis was just left high and dry. Even their conversations felt different, and he wasn’t sure what to do about it.

So for now, he chose to stalk Harry’s social media.

Louis looked over his shoulder. He was currently on a private plane headed for New Orleans.

Niall was asleep, his feet curled up on his chair despite having the room to spread out. Zayn had out a sketchbook, and looked focused on whatever he was drawing at the moment. Liam had his headphones in, and was messing around with something on his computer. Probably another DJ mix.

And then there was Harry, who was going through pictures on his camera. The tip of his tongue peeked out between his lips as he sorted through the photos he had taken.

Louis let his gaze linger over Harry for just a few more seconds before turning around. He figured it was safe to creep on Harry’s Instagram right now.

He opened up the app and refreshed his feed, and Harry’s post was at the top.

The photo showed Harry’s current view from his seat. It had the plane window on the right side, and through it, clouds and the plane’s wing could be easily seen. The picture also showed the inside of the plane, part of the wall and…

Louis looked a bit closer. That was the back of _his_ seat. Louis was sure he could see a bit of his hair over the top of it.

The caption for the photo read ‘Far Away,’ and Louis couldn’t help but wonder if that was supposed to mean something.

Louis liked the picture, and commented, ‘didn’t i tell you to warn me before taking my picture, harold?’

Since he had the app open, he went to the One Direction Instagram, which he hadn’t checked in a few days.

There was a new picture there, of the four boys during Little Things in Tulsa last night. They were sitting on the runway, with Niall strumming on his guitar, Zayn looking out to the crowd, and Louis giving bunny ears to an unsuspecting Liam.

Louis smiled to himself and tapped the screen twice to like the photo.

Harry was right before when he said that the four of them looked like they were having a blast on stage. This picture only proved that. Liam possibly looked the happiest out of the four of them, and since he hadn’t punched Louis in the arm, Louis was going to assume he hadn’t seen the picture yet.

Niall looked happy as could be, his eyes looking down at his guitar and his mouth opened in a wide smile as he sang. Zayn had a brightness behind his eyes that Louis hadn’t seen in a while.

And then Louis looked at his own face in the picture, seeing the proud look he wore while a smiling Liam waved to some fans near the front.

They looked good, and more importantly, they looked happy. Louis would be forever grateful to Harry for being able to capture that on film.

\---

After sound check the next day, Louis pulled Harry aside.

“So what was with the emo picture yesterday?” he asked less than smoothly.

“The what?”

“The picture you posted, with the airplane window and the back of my head. Did you see my comment on it?”

“Yeah, I saw the comment, Louis,” Harry smiled. “And I just didn’t realize I could see your head in it. Sorry.”

“You know I’m just joking, Harry. But I have to ask, is something the matter? You haven’t been talking to me like normal.”

“Nope. Everything’s normal.”

Louis crossed his arms and glared at Harry. “Uh-huh.”

“Seriously. Everything is fine.”

Louis stood up straighter and puffed out his chest. “Harry…”

Harry just sighed. “Ok, um, did I cross a line?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Like, with the comments about your ‘good side’ or whatever. I realized that probably wasn’t the most appropriate thing to keep saying to you. I mean, you’re sort of my boss.”

Louis felt like laughing, but considering the uncomfortable look on Harry’s face, he figured that might not be the best reaction to have.

“Um, look… Since you didn’t follow One Direction from the start, I guess I should let you know, the four of us are quite possibly the most inappropriate bastards that have ever walked the face of this earth.”

Harry chuckled at Louis’ phrasing.

“I mean, we’re pretty bad now, which you’ve probably seen, but we were so much worse when we first formed. For god’s sake, we used to grab each other’s asses when we posed for pictures because we were all so nervous to be in front of cameras.”

“What?” Harry barked out in surprise. “You’re joking, right?”

“Nope. There are probably pictures online if you look hard enough. Anyway, the point is, I’m not offended by comments about my backside. I mean, my ass is pretty big, and I’m damn proud of it, so I do like when people take notice.”

“Oh. OK.”

“Is that it?” Louis asked. “You were worried that you offended me? That’s cute.”

“I’m not cute,” Harry grumbled.

“You kind of are.”

Harry ducked his head, but he couldn’t hide the smile spreading across his face.

Louis smiled, as well, unable to hold back after seeing the happiness on Harry’s face. “Um, I should go. I have to, um…”

“Yeah, yeah, me, too,” Harry agreed. “I have to go back to my room for the um, stuff.”

Harry’s brow furrowed slightly, like he was trying to work through what he had just said.

“OK. Um. I’ll see you?”

“Yup.”

Louis walked away before he said something else embarrassing. As he descended the stairs leading from the stage, he walked by Zayn, who was giving him a disgusting look.

“What?” Louis asked.

“What the fuck was that?”

“What?”

“You and Harry,” Zayn answered. “You both looked so… gross. What’s going on? Are you together or something?”

“I haven’t the slightest idea what you’re talking about.”

Zayn’s eyes widened. “Wait, what? Are you two-?”

“Gotta go, Z.”

Louis hurried away from Zayn, who was left looking between Louis and Harry, trying to figure out what he was missing.

\---

After the show that night, Louis remembered they only had five concerts left of this leg of the tour. Then they had a two-week break before the next leg.

Louis planned on going home to see his family for most of the time off, but he found himself wondering what the others would do.

He expected Liam and Zayn to do the same thing that he was, but Niall might fuck off to Australia like he usually did.

But more importantly, Louis wondered what Harry would do, and it was then that Louis realized that he didn’t know important details about Harry. What was his family like? Was he close with them? What did he do for fun in LA? Would he be going back to LA? Was he dating someone?

Harry had never mentioned a significant other, so while Louis thought that Harry was single, he thought that maybe, just maybe… he wasn’t.

Louis didn’t like the weird feeling that left in his stomach.

\---

“So, what are you guys doing when we have our time off?” Louis asked the next night, aiming for nonchalance.

They were all hanging out in Liam’s hotel room in Charlotte. Tomorrow night would be the first of two shows there.

“I’m on the first flight back to Bradford,” Zayn answered immediately. “I’m leaving right from Miami.”

“I’m flying down to Australia,” Niall revealed. “When I get back, you’ll see me with a sick tan.”

“Or a sick sun burn,” Zayn muttered.

“I heard that.”

“Well, Sophia’s flying into Tampa, so she’ll be with us for the last two shows and then we’re spending a week in Florida,” Liam said. “We’re going to Disney World. Did you know she’s never been there?”

“Yeah? Wow, that’s great,” Louis rushed out, trying to hurry Liam along. “Harry? What about you?”

“After the Miami show? Um, just going home. Catching up with some people. Nothing unusual, I guess.”

_Well that was zero fucking percent helpful._

“Oh? Catching up with people. Anyone special?” Louis hoped his question didn’t come out too manic. He didn’t want to sound like he was interrogating Harry.

“Friends and family. Like you guys; except Niall, obviously. Well wait; Louis, what are you doing with your time off?”

“Uh… Hadn’t decided yet.”

Niall snorted. “OK, Lou. Like we don’t all know you’re going home to see your mom and your sisters.”

“You don’t know everything about me.”

“Pretty sure we do,” Zayn laughed.

“Mummy’s boy,” Liam whispered.

“Whatever guys; fuck off,” Louis huffed.

“Come on; it’s cute that Lou wants to go see his family,” Harry jumped in, trying to defend Louis.

“Thank you, Harry.”

“You’re welcome. I mean, Zayn, you’re doing the same thing. And I’m sure I’ll see my mom and sister during the break, too.”

“Oh, you have a sister?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded. “Yup. Gemma. She’s three years older than I am.”

“You’re close with her?”

“Yeah. She’s one of my best friends, honestly.”

“I feel the same way about my mum, I think.”

“Yeah, same,” Zayn agreed. “It’s like, I have you boys and my dad at home, but I go to my mum for pretty much everything.”

Louis turned to Liam and said, “Weren’t you just calling _me_ a mummy’s boy?”

“You are, though,” Liam insisted.

Louis frowned. “Whatever, Liam.”

\---

The club was dark, and Louis was a bit drunk.

He felt the bass thumping through his body as he pushed his way through the crowd to order another beer at the bar.

He sat down on a stool as he waited for it. Why they had all thought it was a good idea to go to a club the night before the last show was beyond him.

Liam had made it seem like a good idea at the time, saying that they wouldn’t be able to go out after tomorrow’s show since Zayn was leaving right away, and Niall had an early flight.

Louis already felt like he was going to hit ‘Snooze’ on his alarm clock more than usual.

He didn’t even know where anybody else was right now. He’d left Harry and Zayn at their table a little while ago. Niall had been flirting with some blonde and Liam and Sophia had fucked off to god knows where.

 _Oh well,_ Louis thought to himself. They would all turn up at some point.

After the bartender placed the bottle in front of him, he took a long swig from it and turned to leave, almost crashing into Harry.

“Hey!” Harry said. “There you are. I haven’t seen you in hours.”

“It’s been like twenty minutes,” Louis laughed. “Remember? I left the table and said I was going to the dance floor? Well, I got thirsty, so here I am.”

“Oh. Right. Well, it felt like longer since I saw your pretty face.”

“Wow, you might be drunker than I am.”

Harry shook his head. “Not drunk. Maybe a little buzzed or something.”

Louis smiled as he watched Harry. He was a bit wobbly on his feet, but the grin on his face had never been bigger. He had a slight flush on his cheeks from the heat inside the club and the top few buttons of his printed shirt were undone.

Louis bit his lower lip, staring at the chiseled abs that peeked out from underneath the fabric.

He was broken out of his daze when he felt the bottle being taken from his hand.

“Hey!” he protested, watching Harry take a drink from it.

Harry screwed up his face as he swallowed. “Ugh. Is that beer?”

“What tipped you off? The bottle or the Corona label on the front?”

“That’s disgusting. I hate beer.”

“Well, it’s not yours!”

Harry handed the bottle back and waited for Louis to take another drink.

“You want to dance?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded. “I might step on your feet,” he warned.

“So we’ll stand apart.”

It started out innocently enough. Louis and Harry found a spot on the dance floor where they could sway together with just a bit of distance between them.

Louis couldn’t stop laughing as Harry showed him his moves, ones that involved a lot of shoulder shimmying and pointing toward the ceiling with his index fingers.

Louis swung his hips to the beat of the music and waved his arms above his head.

And then ‘[Back It Up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qlgMGECtA_Q)’ came on, and Louis got very excited. He loved this song.

His movements got a little quicker, and his hips rolled in small circles as he spun around.

He looked at Harry and found that the other man had his eyes focused solely on him.

Louis could get used to that.

When Prince Royce sang ‘Baby, back, back, back it up!’ Louis turned and did that, backing his ass right up so that it met Harry’s crotch.

Harry started laughing before grabbing onto Louis’ hip with one hand and hiding his face in the crook of Louis’ shoulder in an attempt to stifle his giggles.

They swayed like that for a beat before Louis got more comfortable. He rested his body against Harry’s chest and leaned his head back on Harry’s shoulder.

Harry took hold of Louis’ other hip and Louis put his hands on top of Harry’s.

They moved together, both with smiles on their face, for the rest of the song. When it changed, Louis thought that they would separate, but instead, Harry pulled Louis closer.

And not only did Louis not stop him, he encouraged him more. He pushed back a little more, and he heard Harry’s breath hitch.

He licked his lips and pushed back even more, really shoving his ass back onto Harry’s cock.

He rolled his hips back and forth and Harry tightened his grip on them, digging his fingernails into Louis’ skin.

Harry ducked his head down and started kissing down the side of Louis’ neck. He wasn’t aiming to leave any marks – yet – and was just softly pressing his lips to Louis’ skin. As he did that, he widened his stance and moved his hips forward at the same time that Louis moved his back, getting friction on his cock through his jeans.

At the sudden feeling, Harry bit down on Louis’ neck.

Louis gasped at what was sure to leave a mark and turned himself around in Harry’s arms. He threw his arms around Harry’s neck and slammed their lips together.

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and held him close as they kissed. He swiped his tongue across Louis’ lips, and slipped it into Louis’ mouth when he parted them.

They hurriedly made out, as if they didn’t have the rest of the night ahead of them.

Even though they were in the middle of a crowded dance floor, Louis knew that it was a _very_ private club, and pictures wouldn’t be taken. There was no chance of this leaking to the press in the morning.

Not that Louis was ashamed of it, but he didn’t know how Harry would feel about his business being on the front page of a tabloid.

Harry slid his hands down to Louis’ ass. Taking one cheek in each palm, he squeezed. Hard.

Louis moaned and pressed himself closer to Harry, not that there was any space between them to begin with. He lined up their crotches and ground his hips down. He rolled them again before wrapping one leg around the back of Harry’s, rubbing their calves together.

Harry pulled his lips from Louis’ and started looking around.

“What?” Louis asked breathlessly.

Harry looked down at Louis, who was surprised – but not really – at what he saw.

Harry looked _wrecked._ His eyes were wide, pupils were blown, lips were red and cheeks were more flushed than they had been before.

“Do you know where the bathroom is?”

Louis pressed a quick kiss to Harry’s lips again before taking his hand and leading him off the dance floor.

 _Please be empty,_ Louis prayed to whatever God responded to requests for drunken hookups.

They walked into the bathroom and found that it was quiet. After a quick check of the stalls, Louis pulled Harry into the large stall on the end and locked the door.

Harry pushed Louis back against the wall before grabbing onto his chin and shoving his tongue down Louis’ throat.

Louis moaned and spread his arms out on either side of him, looking for something to grab onto, but coming up empty.

Harry shoved Louis’ feet apart with his own and slotted his leg between Louis’. He grabbed Louis’ hands and pinned them both above his head with just one of his.

“Fuck,” Louis muttered as he ground down on Harry’s thigh. He could feel himself swelling in his jeans and the friction felt amazing.

Harry ducked his head down to the side of Louis’ neck again and licked a small spot before biting down gently. Louis moaned again and moved his hips slightly faster.

“I want to blow you so bad,” Harry admitted before going to the other side of Louis’ neck and nibbling there, as well.

“What’s stopping you?” Louis cheekily asked. “If you hadn’t noticed, I’m highly into whatever you’ve got for me.”

Harry didn’t need to hear anything else. He released his hold on Louis’ hands and sunk down to his knees.

Louis could’ve came from just the sight of that, but he held on.

Harry unzipped Louis’ jeans and pulled them down, along with his briefs.

He eyed up Louis’ cock for the briefest of seconds before looking up at Louis.

When he saw that Louis was watching him closely, he winked and took the head of Louis’ cock between his lips.

“Fuck,” Louis whispered, finally feeling the wetness from Harry’s mouth on him.

He dropped his head back, letting it hit the wall behind him. He licked his lips as Harry took him down a little more and told himself not to thrust his hips forward.

He didn’t know Harry’s stance on that just yet.

Louis looked down and watched Harry bob his head, moving it back and forth slowly.

Harry let his lips drag across Louis’ cock a few times before wrapping one hand around the base of it. He moved his other hand up to Louis’ balls and started gently rolling them between his fingers.

Louis took a deep breath; well, as deep as he could without coming right then and there. He could feel his orgasm building with every swipe of Harry’s tongue across his cock.

He wove his fingers into Harry’s hair. With one hand, he just held on, needing something to hold. With the other, he lightly massaged Harry’s scalp, letting his nails drag across the skin every few seconds.

Harry let out a breathy noise as Louis did so and slightly shifted his hips. His own cock was pushing up against the zipper of his jeans, and at first, the pressure on his dick had felt good. But now it was getting to be unbearable. Harry needed to get his release soon.

He moved his hand from Louis’ balls down to his jeans and undid them. He reached into his briefs and pulled his cock out, wrapping a fist around it and starting to stroke.

Louis watched the whole scene play out with his jaw dropped. Harry was getting himself off while sucking on Louis, and he’d never seen anything hotter.

“Shit, I’m close,” Louis said.

A long groan from Harry told Louis that he felt the same. The vibrations from Harry’s mouth sent shivers up Louis’ spine and with a shake of his shoulders, he thrusted his hips forward.

He heard Harry gag, and he instantly apologized. “Fuck, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.”

Harry had tears lightly falling down his face, and he started blinking them away.

Then he did the unthinkable. He let go of Louis’ cock and put his hand behind his back. He stilled his head and stared longingly up at Louis. Harry’s other hand didn’t miss a beat as he kept stroking himself off.

Louis didn’t think it was possible for his jaw to drop any more, but he did.

“Fuck. OK,” Louis said, his voice already feeling strained. He tightened his grip on Harry’s hair and shifted his hips slightly forward, wanting to test the waters.

Harry kept his gaze on Louis’ face and his mouth open as widely as it would go.

Louis moved a few more times, feeling the pressure increase around the tip of his cock as it hit the back of Harry’s throat.

“Oh, my God, Harry,” he moaned. He knew he didn’t have much longer to wait until he came, so he picked up his pace, moving even quicker. He watched as Harry’s hand sped up, as well, soon matching the pace of Louis’ hips.

Louis bit his lower lip and his thrusts grew more erratic as he brought himself closer to orgasm.

His eyes didn’t leave Harry’s until he came right down Harry’s throat.

“Fuck,” he groaned, feeling Harry swallowing around him. His eyelids fluttered shut and he stayed that way until he heard Harry let out a series of whimpers followed by a long moan.

He looked down and saw Harry with his eyes shut, sending white, hot spurts all over the floor.

Louis was wrong earlier. _This_ was the hottest thing he’d ever seen.

Harry let Louis’ cock slip out of his mouth and he looked down at his mess.

The two of them stayed in their positions until their breathing evened out. Harry tucked Louis back into his jeans before doing the same for himself.

Then he got some toilet paper and started wiping up what he’d left on the floor.

Louis snorted. “Only you would clean up after yourself in a dirty club bathroom.”

“What if someone else wants to hook up in here? It’ll kind of kill the mood if they see someone else’s jizz where one of them has to kneel.”

“I guess that’s true,” Louis chuckled.

Harry flushed the toilet paper and then walked over to Louis. He leaned in and softly kissed Louis on the lips.

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and stood up on his tiptoes, pressing firmly back.

“We should go back out there,” Louis suggested after a minute, before their kissing could turn into something more. Again.

“I guess.”

“You go first. Wouldn’t want to raise suspicions or something.”

Harry laughed. “I think suspicions have been sufficiently raised, but OK.”

He pulled back from Louis and stepped out of the stall, leaving the bathroom a moment later.

Louis took a deep breath and exited the stall. He went over to the sink and splashed some cool water on his face. After drying his skin with a paper towel, he examined himself in the mirror.

He had a slight glow to him, if he was being honest. It had been a long time since he’d gotten a blowjob in a club bathroom, and Louis could admit that he wasn’t ashamed of it one bit.

He let a few more minutes pass before leaving. He looked toward the bar, where he’d been expecting Harry to be. When he didn’t see him there, he looked on the dance floor. But he wasn’t out there, either.

After doing a quick sweep of the place, he realized that what he didn’t want to believe was true: Harry was gone.

\---

On the night of their last show for the current leg of tour, Louis felt nervous. Not because tonight was the final show, but because he couldn’t find Harry, and hadn’t seen him since he walked out of the bathroom the night before.

Once they were done sound checking, Louis looked all around the stadium trying to find the photographer. He checked all of the backstage areas, looked out to the blocked off parking lots and double-checked the bathrooms, just in case.

The other boys hadn’t seen Harry, either, but they weren’t concerned like Louis was. They all knew the reason for Louis’ distress, though, as Niall had seen them in the club and had, of course, told the others.

“What are you even going to say to him?” Liam had asked when they walked off the stage.

“I don’t know,” Louis had replied. “But I have to say something.”

Eventually, Louis had to give up, noticing the time. He had to start getting ready for the show.

He went back to his dressing room, taking one last look around before entering. And of course, there on the black sofa pushed up against the wall, was Harry.

“Where have you been?” Louis asked, a slightly annoyed tone to his voice. He shut the door behind him and said, “I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

“You have?”

“Of course I have! I wanted to talk to you last night after… well, you know… And you were gone. What happened?”

“I’m sorry, Louis. I’m so sorry. After I, um…”

“Blew me in the bathroom?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded, “that. Um, well, I left. I went back to the hotel.”

“Why?”

Harry shrugged. “I don’t know. I was just embarrassed, I guess.”

Ouch.

That stung a little bit, but Louis wasn’t about to let that on.

“Oh. OK, well fuck you, too, I guess.”

Harry’s eyes widened when he realized what he said. “Shit, fuck. No, no, that’s not what I meant. This is all coming out wrong. Um, can- Can you come sit down? Please?”

Louis pursed his lips as he considered it. “I have to get ready for the show.”

“Please?”

With a sigh, Louis went over to the couch and sat down, putting some space between him and Harry.

“When I said I was embarrassed, I didn’t mean about you. God, I could never be embarrassed to be with you or be seen with you, Louis. I meant that I was embarrassed about how I acted.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m not a huge fan of PDA. I don’t grind on guys in clubs and I definitely don’t blow them in the bathroom. I’m usually more private than that, and the fact that everyone saw and the guys were probably judging me… I just felt a little in over my head and I had to get out of there.”

“See? This is why I wanted to talk about it,” Louis said. “I don’t do that kind of stuff either. I used to, back when we first started out and everything was brand new and exciting, but now, I’d like to think I’m more toned down than that. It was just something about you that I couldn’t wait to get home to get my hands on you.”

“Same here.”

Louis smiled. “I like you, you know.”

“I like you, too. So what do we do next? Because in a few hours, we’re officially on break from tour for two weeks.”

“Well, I’d still like to see you before we go back to work. I definitely need to see my family, though, so maybe I can come down to LA for a few days before we need to be in Toronto? Or you could come to London? _Or,_ we could just meet in Toronto a few days before the first show and spend a few quiet days together?”

Harry nodded happily. “We can do that. I’ve never been to Toronto.”

“I think it’s supposed to be lovely this time of year.”

“Well then, you need to show me around a little bit, don’t you?”

Louis grinned and scooted over next to Harry, giving him a soft kiss.

“OK, I really do need to start getting ready,” he said when they pulled apart.

“Yeah, I should probably make myself visible again, just in case people thought I quit right before show time.”

“Wouldn’t want that, now, would we?”

They untangled themselves from each other and stood up. With one last smile, Louis turned around to get his clothes.

Harry slapped Louis’ ass as he walked away. “Good luck, babe. Show ‘em your good side.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos and Comments if you liked it!  
> Hit me up on [twitter](http://twitter.com/angelique_lee) or [tumblr](http://www.flamboyantommo.tumblr.com/) if you feel like it! If you follow me on either, let me know who you are so I definitely follow you back!


End file.
